<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Encore Lasts Forever by tothemaggs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845770">And the Encore Lasts Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemaggs/pseuds/tothemaggs'>tothemaggs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gay as hell, George is oblivious, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Pining, could be read as platonic (for now)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemaggs/pseuds/tothemaggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi guys! this is a quick dnf drabble, if you guys end up liking it, I might continue a series of drabbles in the same universe (probably?)<br/>enjoy!</p><p>dream has no filter, and he's a simp </p><p>george is an idiot</p><p>&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And the Encore Lasts Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: swearing</p><p>also, the title is from Pluto Projector by Rex Orange County &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was fucked. He knew that. He had known that for a while actually, even if he wasn't willing to admit it. He knew it when he fucked up his sleep schedule just to hear more of George's morning voice. He knew it when he had an entire playlist of songs that George had recommended. He knew it when he started zoning out during streams, distracted by George's face cam. He knew it before now. But man if somehow he hadn't known, well, he did now. George had called him earlier, just to talk, they hadn't done so without an agenda in a while, and he jokingly mentioned feeling neglected by Dream. Dream knew it was a joke! He did! But his mouth was moving before he could pass the message along. </p><p>"It would be a hell of a lot harder to neglect you if you were actually here." Not too bad, kind of random, but in Dream's dumb mouth's defense they had talked about meeting for ages, so it wasn't completely crazy. </p><p>What was crazy was that after George laughed it off and brushed it aside with an "I'm sure you would find a way." </p><p>Dream wouldn't let it go.</p><p> He wanted to, he really did, but his words were too desperate to be said, not willing to wait for his common sense to censor them. </p><p>"I'm serious Georgie." </p><p>Dream hated the fondness in his own voice. </p><p>"I want to see you!" Stop. Talking. Dream. </p><p>"You're my best friend, and I've never seen you in person, don't you..." Fuck he was pathetic.<br/>"want to meet me?" If there was a whine in his voice they both elected to ignore it. </p><p>Dream knew he had gone too far. He sounded desperate and insecure. He hated that. He knew George was probably uncomfortable, trying to find a way to shut Dream down without hurting his fragile feelings. Fuck. Dream hated being seen as weak, but he kept painting himself that way. He couldn't help it; if he ever was weak, it was Georges's fault. </p><p>It was quiet for a second too long. And then, "Are you dumb?" spoken incredulously in a British accent.</p><p>Dream was confused. "Um, what?"</p><p>George was persistent. "Are you dumb?"</p><p>Dream's confusion started heading towards annoyance. "No! No, I'm not dumb I just asked you a fucking question."</p><p>George seemed to consider this, Dream could see his head tilt on the corner of his screen. "Well, it was a dumb question."</p><p>"Wha-" Dream spluttered. Even as something warm began to bloom in his chest at the implications of Georges's disbelief.</p><p>George began to laugh, quietly, just little breathy huffs through the phone. </p><p>"It was not a dumb question!" Dream insisted. "How am I to know what you want George?! I'm not a mind reader."</p><p>George had the audacity to stifle a chuckle.</p><p>"Dream we've literally had this conversation before. I want to meet you. You want to meet me. We know this."</p><p>He was right of course. They did already talk about it. They knew where the other stood. It wasn't an unknown or unreciprocated longing. But damn if it didn't still make the warmth in Dreams' chest shoot up to his cheeks, dusting them with a blush that would've given George a week's worth of ammunition, if he could see him that is. </p><p>"I know that!" Dream interjected. </p><p>George began to laugh even louder as Dream spoke over him.</p><p>"I just...uhhh..I forgot for a second," he defended. </p><p>"You forgot?" Dream could hear the amusement in his voice. </p><p>"Yes!" Dream felt himself relax as they slipped once again into familiar banter. "Not all of us have a perfect memory, George."</p><p>George scoffed, before putting on his best and most pompous voice, "Well at least you admit to your inferiority." </p><p>Dream choked down the insult in his throat instead opting for a "Gladly, my liege." </p><p>At this George laughed, breaking his pretense, and began to jab at Dream's last video, complaining that he edited it specifically to make George seem more incompetent. </p><p>Dream grinned, "Aw Georgie, I didn't have to edit anything, you're just that bad. </p><p>George spluttered a few weak protests as Dream dissolved into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah okay, he might be fucked, but I mean, it was George, what was he supposed to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for reading! let me know in the comments if you want me to continue this!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>